Horny demigods lives
by Connorkenway00
Summary: Story about the demigods in school. Mainly told from Annabeth's pov. Gonna have some sex and stuff. Probably a plot. Make sure to review and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy. It should get better as it goes. Review as much as you can I could use the ideas and help haha. And check out my other story of you haven't already****_._**

_Annabeth pov _

I woke up this morning like every other morning. Expect it wasn't the same. Summer break was over and school was starting today.

I got up and out of bed and got ready put on some clothes. I usually sleep naked. My step parents told me I can be very open about any sexual things with them.

My step parents were 2 demigods that chorion had adopt me for when I'm not at camp. There's Scarlett who's had brown hair and a big jiggly ass and big perky boobs and a shaven pussy. Then there's Allie who had black hair, perky boobs, a firm toned ass, and a small strip of hair over her pussy. Scarlett is a daughter of Aphrodite while Allie is a daughter of Demeter.

They are both bisexual and are in a open relationship with each other. They are both very sexual and encourage me to do the same. They let me watch porn on our plasma tv and tell me that if I ever want they will help me with any sex related things. I'm allowed to grope them anytime I want which is pretty easy since at home they don't wear much clothes.

I stared in my mirror before I got dressed and admired my own looks. I had long curly blonde hair and a great face. Nice perky,big tits and a jiggly ass. My pussy was nice and pink and tight with a small strip of hair over it. My pussy was wet from my dream I had of percy fucking me so hard I was pushed against the wall.

Deciding that I had time to masturbate I laid down on my bed and started to gently pinch my clit. Knowing my parents wouldn't care I moaned out as much as I wanted to. While still using one hand to pinch my clit I used the other to add 2 fingers in my pussy. I started pumping those in me which made my pussy make a sloshing sound and me yelp and moan out.

I heard a knock on the door but just continued masterbating. "Come in" I said.

Allie opened the door and noticed what I was doing but didn't say anything about it. She was wearing just her bra and thong right now which only got me hornier. "Annabeth you got school this morning."

"Ya ah! I know." I replied.

"Ok make sure to be on good behavior"

"Mhm I will"

"You want any help with that dear?" Allie said.

"Mmm Of course mom" I replied.

Allie came over and got in front of my pussy. She gently grabbed the hand that had my fingers in me and pulled them out. My fingers were dripping and she sucked on them. When she finally took them out of her mouth she said, "you always did get very wet. Delicious."

She then positioned them at my asshole and pushed them in so I was now pinching my clit and fingering my ass. Allie them put her mouth over my pussy and inserted her tongue. She has done this enough to me now to know exactly were my g-spot is and the perfect way to do it for me.

She stuck her tongue in and hit it rut against my g-spot making me give out a quick scream. She then started to move her tongue up and down on it while pulling her tongue back a little then pushing it back in hitting against my g-spot again. I was screaming out enjoying the combined feelings of my clit being pinched, pussy being eaten, and ass being fingered.

My legs started to shake from all the pleasure and Allie had to hold them down. I started humping into her face wanting more and more.

"Ahh! Yes mom yes! Right there! AHHHH" I yelled out as i arced my back and came, covering allies face with my juices.

She just licked it off and stood up.

"Thanks" I said

"No problem. You ever want help again just ask. I'm gonna go shower you get ready for school." Allie replied and left the room.

I then got dressed in my yoga pants and t-shirt and went into the kitchen to fine Scarlett making me breakfast. She was only wearing her robe today but she didn't tie it closed and it barely even covered her ass. I went up and squeezed one of her ass cheeks.

"Hi mom" I said.

"Hi honey. You ready for school?"

"Defiantly."

"Good. Annabeth I don't want to annoy you but can you do me a favor before you leave?" Scarlett asked.

"Sure what is it. The usual?" I asked.

Scarlett just nodded and I went to our drawer and opened it up. I pulled out the strap on and took off my pants and underwear and put it on.

I always like using the strap-on on Scarlett because as a daughter of Aphrodite she had many sex powers. One of them was she could share a orgasm with someone so if she orgasmed the other would too. This meant that even if I used the strap-on on her I would still get some of the pleasure my self. She didn't have to orgasm to make someone do it. She could just concentrate on someone enough and they would orgasm but she said it was easier to do if she orgasmed her self.

She went over to the coach and laid down waiting for me to come over.

"How you wanna do this? You wanna ride me or me pound you" I asked.

"I would like to do both but you don't have the time with school. How about I'll just ride you." Scarlett answered.

With that I laid down on the floor and she got on top of me and started bouncing on the dildo. I started meeting her bounces with my own thrusts which made her moan out some more.

I then reached out and as she was bouncing I started rubbing her clit. I used my other hand to start slap her boobs that were bouncing along with her. This made her moan more and more.

She was using her own hands to brace herself on my chest which meant she was grabbing my boobs. She was squeezing them real hard which felt very good to me.

Scarlett came quickly and orgasmed. Using her powers she transferred the feeling to me and I yelped loudly at the sudden pleasure and squirted at the same time as her.

She then collapsed on me and we both laid down for a while panting. Scarlett finally got the energy and pulled herself off the dildo and stood up. I stood up with her and took the strap on off.

"Thanks Annabeth" Scarlett said.

"No problem" I said while I squeezed her jiggly ass one more time. I then looked at the small puddle we made on the ground. "Who will clean this up?"

"Don't worry about it me and Allie will clean it up"Scarlett said. "You just get ready for school. It's about time you leave."

"Your right." I slipped back on my pants. "I should get going. Me and percy agreed to meet at the school. Tell Allie I said bye."

"Ok I will. Bye"


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote this up quick to give people something to read as I got a lot of request to update it. Next chapter will be her parents after school. Then I'll probably make a school chapter. **

_Annabeth pov _

School had started and I was in the auditorium listening to the princable and staff talk about the school.

I had arrived late and wasn't able to see any of my friends and had to stand in the very back on the corner. It was probably one of the worst places to stand but it wasn't to bad.

I had this really hot guy standing next to me. He was clearly very buff and fit. He had big arms and legs and a nice actor like face. He was wearing a plane black shirt and jeans. I noticed him constantly checking me out and decided to see what I could do about that.

I grabbed his hand and placed it on my bubbly ass which he immediately started squeezing.

I leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "why don't we go somewhere private?"

He grabbed my hand and took me out of the auditorium and led me into one of the classrooms which was empty.

"This private enough?" He asked.

I just leaned forward and kissed him. I started to unbuttoning his pants. The second I had them unbuttoned I pulled them down along with his boxers to unveil his hard dick. It was a good 8 inches long. Not the biggest I've seen but still big.

I dropped to my knees and started stroking his dick. After a few strokes I put it in my mouth.

I put one hand around the base of his dick and as I bobbed my head I had it move at the same pace.

He put his hands on my head but so far hadn't tried to force me to deep throat him. He only groaned out.

My other hand that wasn't being used for his dick was in my yoga pants. I was fingering my self with 2 fingers which made me moan into his dick. The vibrations just making him groan more.

This went on for awhile until he pushed my head down farther on his dick till I was deep throating him. I started to gag a little but didn't have much time to as he came. It filled my mouth up but I was able to shallow most of it. Some dripped down into my cleavage.

When he was done cumming, I pulled his dick out of my mouth with a loud pop.

I then, while still fingering myself, scooped the cum that was on my cleavage using my fingers and sucked it off my fingers.

"Delicious" I said when I was done.

He then pulled my hand that was fingering myself out of my pants. My fingers were shiny and slick from my juices already. He put them in his mouth and sucked off the juices.

"Delicious" he said. "Now I wanna taste more."

"Sure but go fast. People will be coming out soon" I said.

He then turned me around and grabbed my ass. Then he violently yanked down my yoga pants. Due to the speed that he pulled down my pants it made my ass start to jiggle. I wasn't wearing any panties underneath so now he was looking at my bare pussy.

He pushed me down on my back so I was laying on one of the desks.

Then he blew some air over my very wet pussy which made me shudder and let out a quiet moan.

He then finally started licking my pussy. He started by doing a quick flick over my clit and then he started to actually eat me out. He went very quick about it not letting up once.

He kept going quicker and quicker and then added in 3 fingers in me to go faster.

I couldn't help but scream out and I had to put my own fist in my mouth to muffle my screams. I usually would've just screamed out but I couldn't risk anyone hearing and walking in on me.

I grabbed his head and pushed it in Closer to my pussy trying to get more. He just kept at what he was doing. Fingering and eating me out.

I finally reached my orgasm and arched my back as I came. I orgasmed hard and started to squirt out which he happily licked up.

When I was done I collapsed on the desk and laid there. He positioned his dick right at my pussy. But before he could push it in we heard people coming down the hallway.

"Damn it." I said. I hurriedly grabbed my pants and started pulling them on.

"Let's finish them another time then" he said.

"Sure."

We both finished getting dressed and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not posting in a long time. Kinda stuck on ideas on this story. **

**I am probably gonna have this story mainly be sex and no plot. I'll have her go to school talk to her friends and all that stuff but it's still mainly gonna be smut. I'm not good with dialogue and thinking of any plot ideas. So Ya mainly sex from now on. **

**The next chapter will probably be her parents and then after that it might be another one at school. I might not post in a while as I have a bunch of other chapters in writing for my other story but I'll try to post soon. **

**I would like to get 15 reviews before my next post. Same as my other story. **

**But Ya this will mainly be smut from now on unless someone can give me a really good plot idea to work with. Otherwise it will be school related sex. Like Annabeth gets fucked by the football team,teachers, parents,friends,ect. **

**So I'll be posting as soon as I can. Happy new year to everyone. **


	4. I'm back!

**Sorry for the wait. This one is short but I just wanted to get a idea out there. **

_Annabeth pov_

I came home from school that day to find Scarlett and Allie sitting at the table at home.

Allie called out "Honey come over here real quick"

Annabeth walked on over and sat down at the table. "Something wrong?"

"No not at all." Scarlett replied. "We just have some news for you."

"What is it?" Annabeth said.

"For your birthday this year we are gonna…

**Ok that's the end. I said it would be short and it was. Give me ideas what you think they should do. Preferably a vacation but anythings fine. Someone already said a cruise and I like that idea. Lots of fun things to do on one plus I can have her be in a bikini a lot and stuff. If you want anyone to go on a vacation with them say. You have a vacation idea say. Next chapter Annabeth will thank them and it will be a smut chapter. **

**10 reviews till next update**


	5. Parents orgy part 1

Annabeth story

**Wrote this up because of the popular demand a chapter be posted. This will be continued in another chapter so this isn't the end of this part. **

**And I wanna give Annabeth some kind of power with this but it has to go along with her being a child of Athena. So maybe since athenas the God of wisdom which is like the mind Annabeth can read minds. I don't know tell me what you think. **

**If people can review that's great. I like at least 10 reviews between chapters. And like real reviews. **

_Everybody pov_

"For your birthday this year we are gonna…go on a cruise!" Scarlett said.

"Oh my gods! Are you serious?" Annabeth said.

"Of course baby we are. But that's not the only thing. We got you that 'gift' you've been asking for a while." Allie said.

"You don't man the…"

"Yes we do." Scarlett said before she stood up and grabbed something from a bag.

When she put it on the table annabeth got very excited. It was a vibrator that the tip of the penis spinned and had bumbs along it that vibrated along with the actual dildo itself.

"Thanks" annabeth said as she picked up the vibrator wanting to go try it.

"You can use them anytime you want" Scarlett said. "But. You have to have your homework down first."

"No problem mom" Annabeth replied.

Annabeth started checking them both out as the vibrator had gotten her horny.

Scarlett was wearing a tube top and no bra with it as she usually wore and she had on basketball shorts that barely went half way to her thighs.

Allie had on a regular t-shirt that showed off her cleavage and then a tight skirt that didn't even cover her whole ass on. She unfortunately had her bra on though.

Annabeth got behind them and put her arms around them and started grabbing and squeezing there breasts. Annabeth had just pushed down Scarlett's tube top to reveal her massive breasts while she just fondled allies boobs through her shirt.

Annabeth then moved both of her hands down to there pussys. She slipped her hand inside Scarlett's shorts and had her other hand go under allies skirt and started pinching both of there clits. Both of the demigods started moan out at the pleasure the blonde teen was giving them.

Scarlett and reached up to start pinching her nipples while Allie had taken off her shirt and unhooked her bra and started doing the same.

Scarlett then leaned over and started kissing and sucking on allies neck.

Allie got even louder at this and started thrusting her hips up.

Annabeth pulled both of her hands out and went in front of them and pulled of allies jeans and Scarlett's shorts. The 2 adults had started to make out while playing with each other's breasts.

Annabeth leaned in to Allies pussy and starting tonguing out the daughter of demeters tight pussy. At the same time annabeth reached one free hand over to Scarlett's pussy and inserted 3 fingers in her tight cunt.

Both of the older demigods were moaning into the kiss.

Allie released one of Scarlett's tits and instead used it to wrap Annabeth's blonde hair in her fingers and pushed Annabeth's head closer in to her pussy while Allie also continued to thrust her hips and smash them against Annabeth's face.

When Allie thrusted her hips up towards Annabeth's face, annabeth grabbed allies ass with her free hand and inserted 2 fingers forcibly into her tight asshole.

Allie gave a scream at the sudden back door intrusion. Annabeth started thrusting the fingers quickly in her ass which combined with annabeth already eating her pussy out, Scarlett playing and pinching her tits, and sucking on allies neck was pushing Allie closer and closer to her orgasm.

Allie finally came and with one last strong thrust towards Annabeth's face she came covering Annabeth's face, chest, and the floor in her cum. Annabeth did her best to drink the tasty nectar but couldn't get it all.

When Allie was finally down she slumped back.

"Wow. Annabeth honey you've gotten much better at that" Allie said.

"While we aren't done yet. I still gotta make you cum" Annabeth said as she kissed Scarlett, "and I still gotta cum too."


End file.
